Ghosts
by KILLJOY99
Summary: Patty thinks Kid and Soul having sex is ghosts. Other things happen. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: No unfortunatly I do not own Soul Eater, If you haven't noticed this is and if I did own Soul Eater the entire show would just be Soul and Kid having sex. Just saying.

Ghosts.

"OH YES -AH AH- SOUUUUUUUL" I screamed my lovers named as I came all over us both.

"Kid... Ah..." Soul thrust in once more and came in me. He thrust in a few times making sure we both rode our climaxes and soon collapsed on top of me. He rolled over, I snuggled under his arm and sighed. Our breathing finally slowed to normal. "I love you, Kiddo." Soul sighed happily. I looked up at his beautiful red eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Soul." I rubbed my hand up and down his sweaty chest. He grabbed it with his, laced our fingers together and closed his eyes. "This is the greatest feeling in the world." Soul said happily, his eyes still closed. He leaned down and kissed my head. He was on the verge of falling asleep when a thought passed me.

"Hey Soul?"  
>"Mmh?" He opened his eyes and looked down at me.<p>

"What would you do if I... died?" I asked truly curious. I looked up at his beautiful face. The asymmetrical white hair, his red eyes, his shark toothy grin that was mysteriosly comforting. I didn't know what it was about it. But it was.

"Hmm... Kill myself..." he said still sounding sleepy.

"What? Why?" I asked surprised.

"I love you too much to be with out you." He muttered quietly. A tear tolled down my cheek but it was a tear of happiness. "Hey Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Never leave me."

"Never." And with that he fell asleep. And soon after the sound of his slow breathing lulled me to sleep. And everything was right in the world.

TADA! Chapter One. I know this is REALLY cheesy, isn't very funny, and is very short, but I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER! Thanks for reading, reviews would be amazing, flames will be ignored. See ya later my sexy people. (wow that was pretty hardcore right there.)

~ Livi ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: *Pfft* yeah I totally own Soul Eater, Fuck Atsushi Okubo, I wrote it! ... ok yeah I didn't

The next morning I walked (well it was more of a limp) downstairs to find Patty crying on the couch and Liz with her arm around her sister. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I h-heard ghosts Kiddo! They k-kept me aw-ake all night!" I sighed, this has been going on for a while and I was sick of it.

"What did these ghosts sound like, Patty?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"O-one of them was screaming a-and the other was moaning." She sobbed. My eyes went wide. 'Could she be talking about- no she must be imagining it.'

"Patty, do these ghosts SAY anything?"

Patty thought for a while. "Well they say things like 'FASTER, HARDER, OH YEH RIGHT THERE!' and sometimes-" she paused and started to whisper. "They say you and Soul's names." She looked sincerely terrified. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Liz was Excalibur facing.

"Liz... do you hear these 'ghosts' too?" I asked horrified. My best friends, WHO WERE GIRLS, had heard me and my boyfriend make love on several different occasions. Fuck. My. Life.

Liz looked at the floor and blushed. "Sometimes I hear them."

Patty continued what she was saying before, "But it's mostly the one who screams who says that stuff. The other one says stuff like 'KID SO TIGHT!' and 'YOU LIKE THAT?' and they both curse a lot..." Liz had started chuckling at this point. "LIZ, IT'S NOT FUNNY, WE'RE HAUNTED!"

I looked at Liz. We both silently agreed to tell Patty the truth. "Patty, I don't think what you're hearing is ghosts." Liz started, Patty looked confused as I've ever seen anyone. "I think it's..." Liz looked at me again. I nodded giving her the okay. "KidandSoulhavingsex." She said the last part quickly as to get it out fast.

Patty had a totally straight face, then, she cracked up. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA SOUL HAHAHAHAHAHA AND KIDDO AHAHAHAHAHAH SEXXX BAHAHAHAHA" Liz and I sweatdropped. Then as if to make things worse Soul came downstairs and kissed my head.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA SOUL! YOU HAD SEX BAHAHAHAHHA WITH KID! BAHAHAHHAHAHAA"

Soul smirked and sat down. "yeah I did. And may I just say how amazing that is?" I was mortified, Liz was straight out uncomfortable, and Patty was just finding this HILARIOUS!

Patty calmed down but was still giggling occasionally "Soooo who's the uke? -heehee-"

I glared at her "Well not that it's any of your business but-"

"Isnt it obvious? It's Kid duh." Liz cut me off.

"WOAH! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I yelled.

"Nothing! I'm just saying you seem more uke-ish, Soul is just more..."

"SEXUAL, DOMINENT, NOT AS GIRLY AS KID!" Patty yelled in her usual chipper voice.

"PATRICIA MARIE THOMPSON!" I yelled. I couldn't belive she would EVER say that!

Soul laughed. "Kiddo, It's not that big of a deal that your the uke." He smiled in that way that made me feel all tingly. I blushed and looked away.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW" Liz and Patty both squealed. Soul smirked in his usual shark tooth smirk, grabbed my face, and passionatly kissed me, forcing his tounge in my mouth. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, fisting my hands in his hair, DAMN it's so soft. I decided to be alittle more dominant to prove Liz and Patty wrong by biting Soul's tounge lightly. He got the message and reatreated it into his own mouth. I shoved mine down his throat and he moaned. He moved his hands down to my hips, stroking them softly almost reaching my ass but not quite.

Soul pulled away, a string of spit still connecting us. He smiled and said "Cool."

"OKAY, KID, YOUR'E DOMINANT HAPPY?" Liz yelled, probably freaked out by the scene she just saw.

"Yes, yes I am." I smiled and Soul kissed my cheek again.

"JEEZ CAN YOU GUYS EVER GET ENOUGH? WHAT WAS IT? 8 ROUNDS LAST NIGHT?" Liz yelled at us. Patty giggled.

"-hehe- Soul... Kid... Sex... 8 -hehe-"

I blushed but Soul had no problem answering "NO we can't and Yeah, why do you think Kid is limping?" Liz excalibur faced, I blushed and scowled at my lover, and Patty went into another laughing attack.

"Hey Kiddo-kun wanna go shopping with me and Lizzy-poo?" Patty asked sweetly.

"Sure what the hell. I have nothing better to do anyway."

Kid, Liz, and Patty go shopping... FUN! Thanks for reading, reviews would be amazing, flames will be ignored.

~ Livi ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own Soul Eater? No. No it doesn't.

(A/N) I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST VICTORIA SECRET, HOOKERS, OR SOUTHERN PEOPLE! JUST SAYING!

"HEY WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK BLACK*STAR WOULD LIKE BETTER?" Patty yelled, holding up a red lingere and a neon green one, making all of the ladies in the store look at us. Of course Liz and Patty dragged me to the one store that makes me feel insanely awkward in. Victoria Secret.

"The red one." Liz said calmly while looking through the bras. I looked around us at the women. No one we know is here. Thank god. Just then a petite blonde woman who had been "surgicaliy enhanced" comes up to me.

"Hi there hun, you lookin' fur anythan inparticular?" She asked me with a strong southern accent. I looked her up and down noticing how asymmetrical she was. Her dark brown roots were showing under her dry, nasty bleach blonde hair, her boobs popped out of her neon pink, low-cut tank top, and her thong straps hung out of her short shorts. Her skin was pretty much orange, she had green eyes with pencil thin, brown eyebrows on top, and a pin on her right boob that said 'Hi I'm Lexi'. She looked like one of those girls you see in a strip club at 10:00 am on a Tuesday.

I sighed and said "No thank you, we're fine." and turned back to Liz and Patty.

"OOOOOH Are these your girlfriends?" She asked me while looking at Patty and Liz expectantly. Patty burst out laughing, making all the women in the store look at us again.

"BAHAHAHAHHA NO! KIDDO'S GAY AND HAS A BOYFRIEND! THEY HAVE SEX! AND KIDDO'S THE UKE" She screamed. I glared at her and "Lexi" giggled a high pitched annoying giggle. All the women in the store looked at us... again. Jeez did Patty have no volume control? Wait I knew the answer to that. NO!

"Oh" Lexi giggled again "Well this is just a suggestion but... why don't chu buy something fur your boyfriend. If ya know what I'm sayin'" This woman's English was terrible.

I was about to explain to her that I wasn't like that and was not interested when Patty and Liz started yelling "YES, SOUL WOULD LOVE THAT, DO IT KIDDO!" I sighed. The girls took that as a yes and started to push me towards the sale rack.

"Okay I'll do it but there are a couple of rules." Liz and Patty groaned. "Rule number one: IT MUST BE SYMMETRICAL!" The sales woman gave a questioning glance towards Patty, and Patty whispered 'OCD'. "Rule number two: NO NEON COLORS! Rule number three: It must be either blood red or black. That is all." As soon as I said that Liz and Patty attacked the rack looking for something that fit my discription.

"Go grab a dressing room Kid, we'll handle this." Liz told me smirking. I nodded and went to the dressing rooms. I chose the eighth one, scrambled in making sure no one saw me, and locked the door.

About 3 minutes passed until I heard Patty knock on the door "HERE YA GO KIDDO THATS ALL WE COULD FIND THAT FIT YOUR RULES!" She said handing me the lingere over the door.

-10 minutes later-

There was only one lingere that fit me out of ten. It was black, perfectly symmetrical, lace, and had a little blood red bow right under the bust. It fit me well. It was basicaly flat chested (perfect), was snug around my chest but slightly flowed out, and reached right under my ass.

I had to admit, I looked pretty damn sexy.

I walked casualy out of the dressing room with the lingere in my hand when Liz and Patty attacked me with questions.

"HOW DID THEY FIT? WERE THEY OKAY? WHERE THEY SYMMETRICAL ENOUGH?" They asked while we walked through the store towards the cash register. I ignored all of these questions and continued to the front of the store.

I lay the lingere on the counter and looked down at the tan brown haired girl behind it. Her hair was up in a pony tail, she wore a tight black mini skirt and a purple Justin Beiber tank top; she was extreamily short and just looked like a bitch. "Um exuse me sir. But I think the bust of this is WAY to small for either of those ladies." She said smacking her gum in between sentances.

"Oh uh... that's actualy for me..." I said awkwardly trying to look anywhere but her beady brown eyes.

"Oh..." she said quietly then muttered "fag." under her breath.

That's around when Liz lost it. "LISTEN TO ME YOU CHEAP WHORE!" Liz yelled pulling the girl by her shirt (if you could even call it a shirt) so close that their noses were almost touching. "Sure this man is gay. But he is amazing, sweet, symmetrical, an all around great guy, and he loves his boyfriend more than you could ever love your one night stand, in a crappy motel on the side of a highway. Now ring this shit up and no one gets hurt." Liz continued menacingly. The girl nodded obviously terrified of Liz and quickly did her job, not looking me, Liz, or Patty in the eye the entire time. The girl handed us the bag and Liz grabbed it out of her hands. "Oh and just so you know, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING GAY!" Liz shouted behind herself as we walked out of the store and Patty held up the finger as high as she could reach. All the women watched us as we left the store.

Never before have I loved my friends so much.

(A/N) TADA Chapter 3 is up! I'm sorry it took so long, my computer crashed and deleted the entire story (EVEN THOUGH I HAD SAVED IT) So I was just going to type it up again but I ended up making it SO much better than it was. Giving a shoutout to 3 people: Two of my best friends/anime dorks PAULA AND TERESA I love you guys thanks so much for the support, and to redtron11 (the only person who reveiwed) thanks so much! Flames will be ignored, Reveiws would be amazing I LOVE ANYONE WHO READ THIS EVEN IF THEY HATED IT!

~Livi~ 


End file.
